Koichi and Osaka's Date
'''Koichi and Osaka's Date '''is a The Modern Life of Shining Time Station (Pokemon Puzzle League version) episode. Plothttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Koichi_and_Osaka%27s_Date?action=edit&section=1 edit *While Koichi and Osaka are at the Street Fighter date, Ash, Bailey, Danny, Marina, Dorian, Krystal, Alex Davis, Chigusa, Kiyo, Rebecca, Tai, Serena, Joe, Mina, Matt, Raye, Davis, Lita, Izzy, Amy, Surge, Sabrina and The Conductors have to look after Mordecai and Rigby. But they like to become buddies. Note: The music that Koichi and Osaka are dancing to is Doing It Right from Thomas and Friends. Charactershttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Koichi_and_Osaka%27s_Date?action=edit&section=2 edit *Mr. Conductor 1 *Mr. Conductor 2 *Mr. Conductor 3 *Ash Ketchum *Bailey *Danny *Marina *Dorian *Krystal *Alex Davis *Chigusa *Kiyo *Rebecca *Tai Kamiya *Serena Tsukino *Joe Kido *Mina Aino *Matt Ishida *Raye Hino *Davis Motomiya *Lita Kino *Izzy Izumi *Amy Mizuno *Lt. Surge *Sabrina *Koichi Kimura *Osaka Kasuga *Mordecai *Rigby Transcripthttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Koichi_and_Osaka%27s_Date?action=edit&section=3 edit Part 1http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Koichi_and_Osaka%27s_Date?action=edit&section=4 edit *(We see Ash and the others watch Koichi handing Osaka a flower) *Koichi: For you. *Osaka: (sniffing it) Thanks. (puts it on her head) *Ash: Nice Ryu and Sakura outfits. *Koichi: We're leaving on a date. *Osaka: Good luck. *Bailey: We will. *Mordecai: We're being friends. *Rigby: Exactly. *Krystal: Mordecai is friends with Pumbaa. *Marina: And Rigby is friends with Timon. *Tai: Serena and Mina are longstocking blondes. *Matt: That deserves it. *Chigusa: Oh yeah. *(The Conductors appear) *Mr. Conductor 3: Nice of that. *Mr. Conductor 2: Amazing. *Mr. Conductor 1: Thomas had a deal with lateness. *Lita: Lateness? *Mr. Conductor 1: I can tell. *(Mr. Conductor 1 blows his whistle and Better Late Than Never starts) *Mr. Conductor 1: The engines were finding life difficult. Workmen were mending the viaduct on the main line. The arches needed strenghtany. Sir Topham Hatt did not want to close the railway while the work was done and so repairs took a long time. The engines have to take great care when crossing the viaduct and the delay often made them late on their journey to the junction where they knew Thomas would be ready to collect his passengers. Thomas grew crosser and crosser. *Thomas: Time's time. *Mr. Conductor 1: He grumbled. *Thomas: Why should I keep my passengers waiting while Henry and James dawdle about all day on viaducts? *Henry: Don't blame me. *Mr. Conductor 1: Snorted Henry. *Henry: If we hurried to cross the viaduct, it might collapsed, and then you have no passengers at all. What would you do then? *Thomas: Run my train on time for one thing. *Mr. Conductor 1: Retorted Thomas. He hurried away before Henry could answer. Bertie was impatient too. He was time to arrived just after Thomas. His passengers found that, instead of going stright from the bus till their train, they were kept waiting till Thomas arrived. Soon Bertie grew cross with Thomas. *Bertie: Late again! *Mr. Conductor 1: He remarked as Thomas panted wearly in. *Bertie: We may be friends, but I thought you could go fast, Thomas. It's time we had another race. I reckon I can beat you now. *Mr. Conductor 1: Thomas let off steam loudly. *Thomas: Rubbish! *Mr. Conductor 1: He hissed fiercly. *Thomas: It's those main line engines. They differ about on the viaduct, and they blamed Sir Topham Hatt's workmen. It's just an excuse for laziness if you ask me. *Mr. Conductor 1: One day, James was later than ever at the junction. *James: I'm sorry, Thomas. *Mr. Conductor 1: He puffed. *James: I was held up at the station, and the viaduct made it worse. *Thomas: It's lucky for you I'm a guaratee connection. *Mr. Conductor 1: Grumbled Thomas. Before James could answer, he puffed importantly away. *Thomas: Come along, come along! *Mr. Conductor 1: He panted to the coaches. Annie and Clarabel did their best but Thomas still found that he couldn't save much time. Suddenly, Thomas saw Bertie ahead. His radiator was steaming. *Thomas: What's the matter? *Mr. Conductor 1: Asked Thomas. *Thomas: You should be at the station by now. You're late. *Bertie: I feel dreadful. *Mr. Conductor 1: Moaned Bertie. *Bertie: All upset inside and driver says he can't make me better. Thank goodness you're late too. Can you take my passengers please? They'll never get home overwise. *Thomas: Of course. *Mr. Conductor 1: Agreed Thomas. He now felt sorry for Bertie, and promised to get help at the next station. Thomas set off again already he felt much more cheerful and Bertie's passengers, travelling in Annie and Clarabel all reached home safely. When Bertie was better he came to thank Thomas. *Bertie: I'm sorry I teased you about being late. *Thomas: That's all right. *Mr. Conductor 1: Replied Thomas. *Thomas: I'm glad I can help. There are times when being late isn't such a bad thing after all. *Mr. Conductor 1: With the last cheerful greeting, the two friends went back to work. *(Bertie's horn honks) *(Thomas' whistle toots) *(Better Late Than Never ends) *Lita: Thomas is a useful engine. *Mr. Conductor 1: You're right. *(The Conductors disappear) *Ash: You're the best Mordecai. *Mordecai: I am. *Bailey: Why don't all four of us wear redhead outfits? *Marina, Serena and Mina: Good idea. *(End of Part 1) Part 2http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Koichi_and_Osaka%27s_Date?action=edit&section=5 edit *(We see Koichi asking Osaka to dance at the Street Fighter date) *Koichi: (kissing Osaka's hand) You're marvelous. Shall we dance? *Osaka: Certainly. *(Koichi and Osaka start dancing) *(We see the four girls in redhead outfits and opaque nude tights) *Bailey: Ah, those forgotten memories. *Marina: I'm a battle waitress. *Serena: This sundress matches my hair. *Mina: I'm a teacher. *Bailey: I love being cherished. *Marina: We're wiggling our nyloned toes. *Serena: So cutie. *Mina: It's fun. *Bailey: You got it. *(The Conductors reappear) *Mr. Conductor 3: Bailey Fenette, Marina Asahina. *Mr. Conductor 2: Serena Langley, Mina Kazami. *Mr. Conductor 1: Duck Fenette and Diesel Narusegawa. *Serena: Engines can't wear anime outfits. *Mr. Conductor 1: I can tell. *(Mr. Conductor 1 blows his whistle and Pop Goes The Diesel starts) *Mr. Conductor 1: Duck is very proud of being Great Western. He talks endlessly about it. But he works hard too and makes everything ran like clockwork. It was a splendid day. The cars and coaches behave well, the passengers even stopped grumbling. But the engines didn't like having to bustle about. *Duck: There are two ways of doing things. *Mr. Conductor 1: Duck told them. *Duck: The Great Western way, or the wrong way. I'm Great Western and... *Henry, Gordon and James: Don't we know it! *Mr. Conductor 1: They groaned. The engines were glad when the visitor came. He purred smoothly towards him. Sir Topham Hatt introduce him. *Sir Topham Hatt: Here is Diesel. I have agreed to give him a trial. He needs to learn. Please teach him, Duck. *Diesel: Good morning. *Mr. Conductor 1: Purred Diesel in an oily voice. *Diesel: Please to meet you, Duck. Is that James and Henry and Gordon too? I am delighted to meet such famous engines. *Mr. Conductor 1: The silly engines were flattered. *Engines: He has very good manners. *Mr. Conductor 1: They murmured. *Engines: We're pleased to have in our yard. *Mr. Conductor 1: Duck had his doubts. *Duck: Come on! *Mr. Conductor 1: He said. Diesel purred after him. *Diesel: Your worth Top... *Duck: Sir Topham Hatt to you. *Mr. Conductor 1: Ordered Duck. Diesel looked hurt. *Diesel: Your worthy Sir Topham Hatt thinks I need to learn. He is mistaken. We diesel don't need to learn. We know everything. We come to a yard and improvement. We are revolutionary. *Duck: Oh! *Mr. Conductor 1: Said Duck. *Duck: If you are revo-thingummy, perhaps you would collect my cars while I fetch Gordon's coaches. *Mr. Conductor 1: Diesel delighted to show off, purred away. When Duck returned, Diesel was trying to take some cars from a siding. They were old and empty. They've not been touch for a long time. Diesel found them hard to move. *Diesel: Pull! Push! Backwards! Forwards! *Cars: Oh! Oh! *Mr. Conductor 1: The cars groaned. *Cars: We can't! We won't! *Mr. Conductor 1: Duck watched with interest. Diesel lost patience. *Diesel: Grrr! *Mr. Conductor 1: He roared, and gave a great heave. The cars jerked forward. *Cars: Ohhh! *Mr. Conductor 1: They screamed. *Cars: We can't! We won't! *Mr. Conductor 1: Some of their brakes snapped, and the gear jammed in the sleepers. *Diesel: Grrrr! *Duck: Ha, ha, ha! *Mr. Conductor 1: Chuckled Duck. Diesel recovered and try to push the cars back, but they wouldn't move. Duck ran quietly around to collect the other cars. *Duck: Thank you for arranging these, Diesel. I must go now. *Diesel: Don't you want this lot? *Duck: No thank you. *Mr. Conductor 1: Diesel gulped. *Diesel: And I've taken all this trouble? Why didn't you tell me? *Duck: You never asked me. Besides. *Mr. Conductor 1: Said Duck. *Duck: You were having such fun being revo-whatever-it-was-you-said. Goodbye. *Diesel: Grrrr! *Mr. Conductor 1: Diesel had to help the workmen clear the mess. He hated it. All the cars were laughing and singing at him. *Cars: Cars are waiting in the yard, tackling them with ease'll, show the world what I can do, gaily boasts the Diesel, in and out he creeps about, like a big black weasel, when he pulls the wrong cars out, Pop Goes The Diesel! *Diesel: Grrr! *Mr. Conductor 1: Growled Diesel, and scuttled away to sulk in the shed. *(Pop Goes The Diesel ends) *Serena: Diesel is very devious. *Mr. Conductor 1: You're right. *(The Conductors disappear) *Bailey: We're the best sisters around. *Marina: So adorable. *Serena: We know better. *Mina: Aww, you got it. *(End of Part 2) Part 3http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Koichi_and_Osaka%27s_Date?action=edit&section=6 edit *(We see Koichi and Osaka still dancing to music at the Street Fighter date) *Koichi: (twirling Osaka) Round and round. *Osaka: You're making me giddy. *(Koichi and Osaka continue dancing) *(We see the four girls having fun while The Conductors reappear) *Mr. Conductor 1: Good old sisters. *Mr. Conductor 2: Longstocking ones. *Mr. Conductor 3: Blonde ones. *(The Conductors high 5 each other as the episode ends) *(End of Part 3)